House Party
by Ecofinisher
Summary: An Tomatofox drabble inspired by Madagascar.


"Lila?" Asked Nathaniel looking around the lots of students, which were all dancing in the crowd. "Lila!" Shouted Nathaniel and Alya was dancing with her best friend Marinette.

"Hey Nathaniel is here," Said Marinette pulling him to her and Alya to dance.

"Sorry girls, but have you seen Lila?" Asked Nathaniel and Marinette shook her head, while Alya nodded.

"Now what?" Asked Nathaniel looking at the girls.

On the other side of the party, Lila was dancing with Kim, while drinking a few alcoholic free drinks.

"Before we take this whole relationship serious I need to ask you something," Said Lila to the tall Asian guy.

"Of course and I will answer anything to you, pretty girl," Said Kim.

"So, what do you like on me, that you haven't seen before yet on any other girl?"

"Well, you're beautiful" Responded Kim.

"Alright"

"Gorgeous"

"Uh hum"

"Uhm...you're beautiful"

"I got that"

"You're gorgeous"

"You already said that" Pointed Lila out and Kim got a bit embarrassed. Lila sighed at Kim's intentions on her.

"Well, then that's all" Said Kim pointing his lips at the brunette. Nathaniel showed up and saw Lila standing in front of Kim.

"Lila!" Called Nathaniel and walked to her. "Nathaniel?" Asked Lila turning her head back, while Kim kissed her hair. "Ugh eww," Replied Kim disgusted.

"Nath, you're here," Said Lila as Nathaniel stared at what Kim wanted to do to Lila. "Oh, I didn't know you had a...I'm sorry for interrupting" Apologized the redhead. "Everything is fine Nath, don't need to apologize" Said Lila to the redhead.

"Ah that's great, cause...that's exactly what I wanted to say..." Said Nathaniel losing his happiness and getting sad. "Have you got anything else to say Tomato?" Asked Kim looking at Nathaniel. He sighed and walked off, listening to Kim speaking to Lila. "Great I and my girl have very important stuff to do, right?" Asked Kim holding her chin, causing her to yikes as he was pulling-forcing her to kiss him. He looked back at them and saw, Lila was shocked by Kim approaching her, then Nathaniel frowned and stood between the two, looking at Kim's eyes.

"Hey!" Shouted Nathaniel. "If you are in love with her, try to respect her private space," Said Nathaniel looking into the black haired guy's eyes. "Hey go mind your own business," Said Kim and Nathaniel balled his hands into a fist, holding him tight on his hoodie and went on his tiptoes with his shoes, standing now straight looking into his eyes. "First listen to me Le Chien, you better treat this girl like a Princess, cause you find the most perfect girl. If I were that lucky guy to find her, I would love to wake up next to her every day, pecking her forehead and wake her up, softly. I'd bring her breakfast to bed, when she's not in a good mood or when she's sick or has her monthly problems. Wanna know, what she likes to breakfast? She likes croissants and her favorites are Swiss croissants. If she has any trouble, she likes to have someone who she can talk about. I'd be her best friend, her arm, where she could cry on. I'd make everything possible to make her happy, because..." Said Nathaniel glaring at the brunette with a smile, while Kim had a shocked expression on his own face. Lila was really surprised about how much Nathaniel knows about her and how much it looks like, he's wanting her to get that. "She has the most amazing smile..." Said Nathaniel with a smile looking at the brunette, which glared at the redhead in surprise. Nathaniel then looked back at Kim, frowning his face. "That's what I would do, if I where you, but I'm not, so I leave it to you," Said Nathaniel looking angry at the Asian, then he walked off the place leaving the other two alone. "Thank you so much for the advises I never asked," Said Kim passing his hand on his hair. "Uhm...what did he first say?" Asked Kim looking at a sad Lila observing her short best friend leaving the party, after that sweet fight he did for her with Kim.

"Did you just see that?" Asked Aurore looking at Mireille and a few other girls.

"Poor guy," Said Mireille.

"Poor Nathaniel," Said Alix while everybody there observed the redhead, slowly walking away from all the other dancing college pals, avoiding any social interaction.

"I'm sorry Nathy," Said Lila quietly and closed her eyes, trying to hold her tears back.


End file.
